The Past, Present, and Future
by YouShouldn'tBeReal
Summary: AU Valkubus One-Shot. Present: Tamsin is an FBI agent after Bo who has had a hard time dealing with the past. Will they have a future together? No Fae mentioned in this.


**A/N: So this story is inspired by a dream I had. It doesn't have a Fae elements, im' sorry I just didn't think they would fit in. I hope you all will still read it, and like it. Leave a review if you did or didn't like it. I always like constructive criticism. I do not own the characters or Lost Girl. For any of you that read my other story What The Fae? im really am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really just haven't been into writing, I am going to try to pick it back up again soon. xoxo -Ash**

Sitting here in the hotel, handcuffed, carefully watched by Agent Tamsin Hildr, I wonder to myself how my life fell apart so quickly.

I thought I had a pretty decent life for the first 18 years of it, until I learned it was all a lie. I guess if I am going to tell this story I should probably start from the beginning. I was born Bo Dennis, well that's what my birth certificate says anyway. I grew up with my mother Barbara in a quiet neighborhood in Shasta, Oregon. I was told my mother had no other relatives and she didn't know her my father was because she had undergone invitro with an anonymous donor. Our lives were pretty uneventful to tell you the truth. I played with all the neighbor kids and my mom made friends with their parents. There was one girl who lived next door, we were the same age but she was more like my sister. Kenzi and I were best friends all of our lives.

Kenzi and I had just recently graduated high school and planning to head off to college in the fall together. One night soon after graduation I was home alone enjoying the peace and quiet, when my mom stumbled home from a party up the street. My mom hardly ever drank alcohol so this was a sight to see. I got her to the couch and when she looked at me she burst into tears told me the thing that changed my life forever. She kidnapped me when I was an infant. At first I wasn't sure whether to believe my mom, she was obviously very drunk. But then she started explaining exactly what happened. She was unable to get pregnant and wanted a baby more than anything, so she traveled 3000 miles to Connecticut and made a plan to kidnap a baby. She watched and waited until finally the opportunity arrived. She didn't explain how she got me out of the hospital but when she arrived back in Oregon with me she filed a birth certificate, stating it was a home birth.

The information had me at a loss for words. So I pulled the covers over my "mom" and told her to go to sleep. She passed out rather quickly from the alcohol. I quickly dialed Kenzi's number while I quickly packed whatever essentials I needed. I needed to get out of that house, away from the lies that ruled my childhood.

Once I was able to explain everything to Kenzi, she agreed to take me far away from this place and never look back. We had about 5,000 dollars between the two of us and we left for good. We slowly but surely drove east staying in Colorado, Michigan, and Pennsylvania for a time but still felt I wasn't far enough away from her. Then Kenzi's car broke down in New York and we were running seriously low on cash. We tried to find quick jobs to get the money we needed to make it to Maine. We were getting hungry and desperate, so we decided the only way to get by is to start stealing. First it was little things like canned goods or fruit from grocery stores, and then it escalated to purses, and then to houses and finally cars. We became addicted to the thrill of stealing, we would be in the news and police were searching for us everywhere from Pennsylvania to Vermont. We were always wary about the police identifying us; we wore masks and gloves to avoid getting caught. It was only when we arrived in Maine that we made a crucial mistake. In Vermont we were sitting in a crusty motel room watching the news when it said that the FBI would be taking over the case of The Northeast Bandits. That is what the news began calling us when they realized all the burglaries in all the states were connected. The lead FBI investigators Agents Hildr and Grayson were asking all citizens of the northeastern states to be on the lookout for Kenzi and me. Of course no one knew our real names or what we looked like. We planned one final theft, to steal a car to get to Ashland, Maine. We changed to plate on the car and everything to try to cover our tracks but little did we know that the FBI already had the two of us on their radar. We were caught on a traffic camera in Portland, Maine and from there; Agent Hildr and her partner Agent Grayson were able to track us up to our motel in Augusta.

I left to go to grab a snack from the vending machine down the hall when I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around to see a woman in her mid-twenties with long blonde hair. Overall she was very pretty; though I couldn't see her eyes because of the overly large sunglasses and ball cap she was wearing. We chit chatted for a few minutes while getting our snacks. I introduced myself as Bo and the next thing I knew I was being pressed up against the glass of the vending machine with my hands being cuffed behind my back.

**"****Hello Bo, I am Agent Tamsin Hildr of the FBI and you are under arrest."**

She grabbed my room key and tossed it to her partner around the corner and he went to go arrest Kenzi. Agent Hildr took me back to the room she rented to question me, they were planning on keeping us apart.

**"****So, Bo do you have a last name?"** asks casually as she sits down on the bed.

**"****Maybe, why should I tell you?"**

**"****Well if you don't tell me, then I can't help you."**

**"****Help me? You just arrested me. Why don't you just take me to jail or wherever you plan on taking me?"**

**"****I can help you. I see pain in your eyes and I don't want to put someone as young as you in jail forever. Unlike most people I believe in second chances. Why don't you start telling me what that pain is about?"**

I sit there staring at my feet, not wanting to tell this lady anything.

**"****Okay, fine don't tell me. I can sit here all day in silence if that is what's going to happen."**

After about an hour and a half in this hard chair, with a bladder about ready to explode I think about giving in and telling the Agent everything. I sigh and she turns to me acknowledging the noise.

**"****Are you ready to talk?"**

**"****I have to pee."**

**"****That can be arranged but you have to cooperate."**

**"****Fine, whatever can I go to the bathroom now?"**

**"****You can but I have to go with you, and I will uncuff you if agree to not attempt to escape."**

**"****I agree, please can I go to the bathroom now?"**

After we get back to the main part of the motel room I am allowed to sit on the bed without the cuffs on. It's so much more comfortable than that awful chair. Agent Hildr brought over a bottle of water for me and sat down.

**"****Are you ready to talk now?"**

**"****Agent Hildr, I don't want to talk about anything. It hurts too much."**

**"****Hey you can call me Tamsin, if it makes you feel more comfortable."**

**"****Tamsin, I…" **I almost burst into tears then and there thinking about the reason I am in this mess. Slowly I recounted everything from the night my fake mother told me she kidnapped me and on.

**"****Are you going to take me to jail?" **I asked between sobs.

**"****I'm going to have to discuss it with my partner and figure some things out but no I can't bring myself to take you to jail. Don't think for a second that I condone any of the robberies that you two committed but I understand your need to get away from that woman."**

I reached over and pulled Tamsin in a hug. She didn't know what to do at first but after a moment she returned the embrace.

**"****Can I go take a shower?"**

**"****Sure, I'm going to go across the hall to talk to my partner and get you some of your clothes**. **Don't think about running, I can't make this go away if you do.**"

**"****I won't. I promise."**

Tamsin is actually really sweet, and she's quite beautiful. I completely forget the situation that brought us together and just think of Tamsin across the hall trying to secure my freedom. I smile and get lost in thought as the water runs over my body.

Tamsin enters the bathroom just as I am about to turn the water off. I didn't hear her come in so without thinking I open the shower curtain and reach for my towel.

I see her out of the corner of my eye and notice she's frozen in place, her eyes roaming over my naked body. We finally make eye contact and she immediately blushes and turns around.

**"****I'm sorry I was just bringing you your clothes. This is awkward, I didn't mean to stare, it's just that you are beautiful Bo."**

I finally dried off and wrapped the towel around my body as I walk to Tamsin and place a hand on her shoulder.

**"****Hey, it's okay Tamsin, you are actually quite beautiful yourself."**

Tamsin started turning red all over again and smiled at me.

**"****Thanks… I should let you get dressed."**

She wasn't getting away that fast, I grabbed her arm and spun her around. We made eye contact and I leaned in to kiss her. It only lasted a few seconds, and left us both flustered. I finally got dressed and went to go meet Tamsin in the main room.

**"****My partner and I have figured out a way around this mess. I need to make sure you two will stay out of trouble. You girls would have to come stay with me in D.C for a while. That way I can keep an eye on you both, it's either that or jail."**

**"****Well if those are our only choices then staying at your place seems better than jail. Besides maybe we could get to know each other better that way,"**

I lean into her and place another kiss on her lips. This is the start of my new life.


End file.
